Things To Find
Stars Stars aren't really found around the Fuel world. They are used to unlock new zones and are obtained by winning career races. It is possible to get up to 3 stars in every career race. You get 1 out of the 3 possible stars for beating a career race on rookie difficulty, 2 stars for beating it on expert difficulty, and all 3 stars for beating it on legend difficulty. If you beat a career race on rookie difficulty, you have obtained one star and it is only possible to get the remaining 2 stars for that race. You will no longer get a star for beating it on rookie difficulty again. You will have to beat a higher difficulty to try to get the other two stars. It's the same if you beat it on expert difficulty. You cannot get those two stars again if you beat the race on expert difficulty again. The only way to get the last star is to beat it on legendary difficulty. The more stars you have, the more zones you unlock. Unlocking zones does not remove any of the stars that you have already gotten. You may not choose which zone you unlock with your stars. Stars are needed to get certain achievements and trophies. Fuel Fuel is the currency in the game and is used to purchase new vehicles. You get Fuel by winning career races and challenges or by finding white fuel barrels scattered around the game world. 1 barrel of fuel = 100. You can find them as a single barrel by itself or in a stack of 4 barrels, so a stack of 4 barrels gives you 400. They are mostly found in areas with flatter ground meaning that you usually won't find as many in hilly areas. There also tends to be a lot of fuel barrels in a general area. You can also find them on top of, or sometimes around, almost every building that you see in the game. In challenges, you get 2000 for beating challenges in the Offshore Shack zone and 4000 for beating the challenges in any of the other zones. You will not get fuel for beating a challenge that you have already beaten. In career races, you get a certain amount of Fuel, depending on the race, times the number of stars that you unlock for beating that race. This means that if you unlock 2 stars in a race, you will get # x 2. This also means that you will not get Fuel for the stars that you have already collected from a race because you won't be getting those stars again anyways. (See "Stars" above) Fuel is needed to get certain achievements and trophies. Challenges There are 10 challenges in each zone. They are only used for getting more Fuel and unlocking achievements and trophies. Unlike the career races, there are no difficulty options and you can only use the one designated vehicle for that challenge. The challenges in the Offshore Shack zone give you 2000 while the challenges in every other zone give you 4000. You do not get any more fuel for beating the challenge again. You can find the challenges by wandering in free roam or by hitting the challenge doppler trucks. (see "Doppler Trucks" below). Challenges include races such as Long Distance Raid races, Helicopter Chase races, Seek'n Destroy races and races with timelimits. The latter consists of Overall Time limit races, with only one time limit, for reaching the finish, and races where you have to reach the next checkpoint before the time runs out. In such races, you get bonustime for every checkpoint you pass on time. Doppler Trucks There are 3 doppler trucks in each zone. The doppler truck indicated by the green arrow on the map is the vista doppler truck, the blue arrow is the livery doppler truck, and the red arrow is the challenge doppler truck. The doppler trucks wander along the roads of their designated zone. By hitting them with your vehicle, they give you the location of all of the vista points, liveries, or challenges in that zone. Since the zones are so large, you will likely never find the doppler trucks without knowing where they are on your map and the locations are not given to you as soon as you unlock the zone. The locations of the doppler trucks are given to you when you win the career races for that zone. 3 of the career races in each zone (one for each doppler truck) will give you the location of 1 of the doppler trucks if you beat it. Maverick Vehicles Maverick vehicles are not purchased with Fuel. These vehicles are found wandering around in some zones just like the doppler trucks. Like the doppler trucks, they need to be found and hit. You unlock that vehicle by touching it with your vehicle. Like the doppler trucks, their locations are revealed by winning certain career races. Vista Points Vista points are simply locations around the Fuel world with a good view and are only useful for enjoying the game environment and for achievements and trophies. You can find the location of these either while driving around the Fuel world or by hitting the vista doppler trucks. (see "Doppler Trucks" above). Note that Vista points are often the most hard to reach items you can find, as they are often placed on the edge of a mountainside or on other hard to reach spots through out the gameworld. You'll often find yourself wandering around its position, trying to find the best way to approach one. Tip: the Dustgrinder bike is one of the better vehicles for getting to a Vista Point, since it has very good offroad capabilities and it is not as wide as a car, SUV or monstertruck. Liveries (and Driver Gear) Liveries are different paint designs for your vehicles. You can find the location of liveries either while driving around the Fuel world or by hitting the livery doppler trucks. (see "Doppler Trucks" above) Driver gear is unlocked by winning career races and are used for customizing your driver. Collecting liveries and driver gear are needed for getting certain achievements and trophies.